


Cuddles Fix Everything

by puzzlingnerd57



Series: Smosh Squad Shots [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cuddling, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One F-Bomb, Post Giant Spider Prank, Schmoop, Sleepy Boys, What're Those, jovinki, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Joven hates spiders. That's no secret. Sohinki can always calm Joven down. That's no secret. Giant remote control tarantulas should not be used to prank Joven. That's no longer a secret. Luckily, Sohinki is always there for Joven.





	Cuddles Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stelia22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelia22/gifts).



> Stelia22, I have officially joined the ranks of fangirls turned on to Jovinki by your videos. No joke. I will now proudly go down with this ship, and so I felt it fitting to write this and dedicate it to you. You rock!
> 
> This came to mind after watching the episode of "What're Those?" titled "Giant Spider Prank". All I could think about was how horrible it was that Joven was pranked like that (after I finished laughing at the reaction thought). I watched it right after watching the aforementioned Stelia22's Jovinki moments series, and I couldn't help but think that Sohinki would totally be there to calm Joven down. Then I started writing and this is the result.
> 
> In all seriousness though, I do recognize that Joshua Ovenshire is now married. His wife is lovely, and I liked all of the Instagram posts related to their wedding. However, the rabid fangirl in me doesn't listen to social media except for youtube fan edits. Blame it, not me. I'm just an awkward girl who would rather participate in their fandoms over partying.

Joven stood stock still as he watched his friends laugh and mess with the Spiderman toys they had been given. They had just finished filming an episode of “What’re Those?!” and the theme had been one of his biggest fears; spiders. He knew from the moment that Boze had been blindfolded and her item had been revealed to be spider jerky that something bad would happen. But what could be worse than eating a tarantula?  
As it turned out, being pranked with a giant motorized tarantula was way worse. Shivers wracked his body as he remembered the feeling of dread as the blindfold shifted over his eyes, the loud thud as the glass tank had been placed in front of him, fake arachnid inside. He recalled the blind panic that gripped him as he inched his hands forwards and bumped the aquarium, the pure terror as Boze described the item as fuzzy and moving like a cat, but not like a cat at all, the cold realization that there must be a spider in that tank. The dread as Damian and Boze tried to help him, guiding his hand, moving the gravel and telling him not to yell or shake the table or panic. The sheer nightmare that came to life as his finger made contact with the furry, round back of the toy, then intensifying as Damien placed the toy in his hands and he felt the eight legs. The utter relief as he pulled the blindfold off to reveal that it was a toy, mixed with honest anger and heartbreak.  
He never kept it a secret that he feared spiders, hell his arachniphobia was well known throughout Smosh! They had deliberately picked that item for him, knowing it would scare him. They knew. Memories of the prank swirled in his mind, building on the lingering terror, making it slowly seep back into his mind, fight or flight reflex slowly growing.  
“Joven?” A familiarly accented voice slipped through the panic, making him gasp slightly and turn around to face whoever was behind him. He let out a shuddering breath as he realized that it was just Sohinki. His Jewish friend looked at him with concern.  
“C’mon, let’s go.” He said quietly. Joven nodded and let his friend lead him out of the studio, mind fogging over in an endless cycle of fear, panic, why, help, why.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
The minute Sohinki got a text from Flitz telling him that spiders were the theme of “What’re Those?” and that Joven was one of the people in the cast, he knew what would happen. He had been friends with Joshua for a long time, he knew that spiders were one of his worst fears. He also was one of the few people who could help Joven out if he was panicked.   
He had saved his work as quickly as possible, before almost running to the studio where they filmed the videos. The red light was on, but he ignored it, used to and experienced in entering spaces silently. Carefully opening the door, he slipped in before closing the door just as quietly as he opened it.  
He hovered in the back of the studio, just out of sight as Joven was blindfolded and presented with the remote control tarantula in the aquarium. He worried at his lip, just aching to run over to his friend, or try and stop Matt and the others from filming. The one good thing was that it was Boze and Damien who were in the episode with him. Neither one had been part of the cast for very long, and while they knew that he was afraid of spiders, they had no idea just how bad that fear was. They weren’t doing it maliciously; they were just having fun. They didn’t know ahead of time what the theme was.  
Joven let out a scream of terror as Damien dropped the toy in his hands and all Sohinki wanted to do was run over and comfort him. He saw Flitz begin to laugh, and almost let out a few chuckles of his own at Damien’s over the top acting, but quickly sobered as he watched Joven try to walk off the set. At the taller male’s comment about how he was too tired to even enjoy messing with the toy, Sohinki’s worry for his friend increased. He had only seen that once before, after they had played Outlast together years ago, and Joven had almost passed out from the adrenaline crash minutes after filming. He knew that his friend would crash hard after they finished filming.   
It felt like hours before they had finished the episode, ending on a lighter note of Spider-man toys, but the cameras stopped rolling, and the crew dispursed. Joven stood stock still on the outskirts of the studio, breathing shallowly, and Sohinki noticed the faint tremble of his hands. Walking up behind the tall male, he quietly called his name.  
“Joven?” At the sound of his name, he let out a startled gasp and whipped around to face Sohinki. The Jewish male’s heart broke a little bit at the sight of the pained, haunted look on his friend’s face. They had to get out of there, fast.  
“C’mon, let’s go.” He continued just as softly. Joven nodded wordlessly, and Sohinki’s concern was ramped up even higher than ever at how easy it was to coax the gamer out of the studio, into his car, and to his apartment. Each new location, direction and question was met with the faintest of noises, and indifference to the changes. Sohinki sighed as he carefully helped Joven out of his car. This was the shock. The shock that silenced Joven after a hard day, or a serious scare. The shock that kept him quiet after the pain from the wax job faded, after playing Five Nights at Freddy’s.   
The shock, that Sohinki knew, would fade.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Joven barely registered leaving the Smosh headquarters, being bundled into Sohinki’s car and pulling away from the building. The fog in his mind thickened in the quiet, choking him as he felt himself being moved from place to place. He felt warm hands carefully guiding him out of the vehicle, leading him up a flight of stairs and into a different room. He registered being gently pushed down onto something soft, and something fuzzy being wrapped around him. The lights were dimmer here, his mind noted. They must be at Sohinki’s apartment.  
As the fog finally started to fade, he let out a sniffle, anxiety finally starting to disappear as he sat cocooned in a blanket on his friend’s couch. A warm mug was waved under his nose, smelling sweet and chocolatey. Glancing up at the shorter male, he smiled slightly, taking the cup from his hands. He blew on the mixture for a moment before taking a slow sip, moaning quietly as the flavor hit his taste buds, brushing away lingering traces of fear.  
“This is really good.” He whispered as Sohinki settled next to him, another mug of the cocoa in his hands.  
“It was my favorite growing up. It has a little bit of mint and caramel.” He replied, watching his friend’s face soften and relax as the mug was slowly emptied. The two sat in silence, sipping their hot drinks and enjoying the calm that had settled over them.   
“Boze’s item was spider jerky.” Joven broke the silence saying. “I didn’t think it could get any worse. I had hoped… maybe it would be a weird version of Noah’s show. Maybe it was just gross foods.”  
Sohinki listened as Joven haltingly described the events of the episode, voice cracking every now and then, hands beginning to tremble lightly as he remembered his phobia coming to life. With a light clink, Sohinki put down his mug, reaching over to gently pry Joven’s from where he was clutching it to him while the anxiety returned. He then scooted closer to his friend and carefully wrapped his arms around the taller male. There was a moment without a reaction before Joven returned the hug, almost clinging to his friend.  
“You’re okay now. That prank is over. All that’s left is an excuse to prank Damien and Boze back and even harder.” Joven let out a faint chuckle at Sohinki’s attempt to calm him down.  
“It’s just hard. They knew I hate spiders and they still did it.” He choked out, a lump forming in his throat. A hand gently ran up and down his spine, the light pressure combined with the feeling of adhrenaline draining out lulling him towards sleep.   
Sohinki smiled, hearing Joven’s words begin to slur as he drifted off.   
“Yer a good friend Matt. Not like them.” Slowly, his eyes fluttered shut as the events of the day sank in and left him exhausted. The last think he registered before he sank into darkness was the barely there press of warm lips against his forehead.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Joven woke suddenly, dreams filled with mechanical spiders forcing him to alertness with a jolt. A warm pressure against his side had him looking down. Sohinki was curled up against him, face pressed against his chest near his heart, arms wrapped around Joven’s torso. The smaller male shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him.  
With a fond smile, Joven tugged the blanket that was still wrapped around him off his body, careful not to dislodge the sleeping person next to him. Shaking the blanket open, he carefully maneuvered them until they were almost laying down before he settled the blanket over their bodies. Remembering what Sohinki had done earlier, he gently pressed a kiss against his friend’s forehead before laying back, pulling the smaller man against him, before drifting off once more.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Sohinki woke up disoriented, momentarily forgetting how he got there. When did he lay down? The pillow under his head shifted under him, and he lifted his head, realizing it wasn’t actually a pillow. Joven had somehow shifted them so that they were laying down, and had pulled him on top. A brief memory of light pressure against his forehead floated through his mind before he caught sight of the clock. He jolted slightly, wondering how it had gotten to be almost 11:00 p.m., unintentionally jostling the person that was partially underneath him.  
“Wha? What time is it?” Joven asked, shifting more upright on the couch, almost knocking Sohinki off. The smaller gamer blushed slightly as Joven noticed him lose his balance and grabbed him before he could fall.  
“Pretty late. It’d probably be easier if you just stayed the night.” Sohinki replied. Joven stopped and stared at the smaller male perched next to him. His mind screamed at him, in complete agreement with his heart for once.  
‘Stay! You know you want to! Say yes!’   
Joshua Ovenshire would never truly admit it, but he did want to stay. Not just for the night though. He wanted it for the long run. Matt Sohinki always knew just what he needed. From a quick song after a frustrating game, comfort after a scary moment to simply being there to remind him that he believed in him or that he was there to listen. Slowly but surely, Matt had crept his way into Joshua’s heart and made himself a home there. Unlike any movie or TV show revelation though, it just felt right. He didn’t have any internal freak out, or start questioning himself. Matt being there felt normal, comfortable, right, perfect.   
He wouldn’t have it any other way.  
But what was the point of these feelings if they would never be returned? Matt was loved by so many people, that it wouldn’t surprise him if he already had his eye on someone. Why would he return the feelings of a tall, sometimes raging, video game addict?  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Matt Sohinki didn’t know what exactly prompted him to invite Joven to stay, but offering it up seemed right. Not just seemed though, it felt right. For all he joked around about it and teased the taller male, the idea of a relationship didn’t seem daunting or horrible at all. Josh was there. He sat by his side and helped him through Amnesia, made him snort with laughter more times on his own than the rest of the gaming crew did combined. Josh had nested right inside of his life and his heart, adding warmth that he never could have thought possible. When his feelings had transitioned from mere friendship to affection was a mystery, but he honestly couldn’t care less about solving it.   
His feelings were there. That was that.  
But there was no way that they were reciprocated. How could there be? Joshua was perfect; he could get anyone he wanted. Why would he choose the short, somewhat awkward, Jewish try-hard?  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Unaware of Sohinki’s mental battle, Joven’s came to a swift draw and he made a choice.  
‘Aw, fuck it.’ He thought, before pulling Sohinki back down on top of him. The shorter male let out a squeak of surprise as Joven pulled the blanket around them, before settling in.  
“J..Joshua!” Matt stuttered, eyes wide as he stared at his friend. Josh stared back smugly, before pulling his friend in close.  
“I was perfectly comfortable where we were before, then you just had to wake me up.” He drawled, watching Sohinki’s face flush an attractive shade of red.  
“So you’re going to make it up to me by staying here, and we’ll sleep just fine.” He finished, emphasizing his statement with a quick squeeze.  
“But… but you… I mean…” Matt trailed off as Joven readjusted them once more. He felt the body under him shift as Josh slipped his glasses off and reached over to put them on the coffee table before strong arms slipped around him once again.  
“God damn it Josh.” He whispered. ‘Why me?’ he thought.  
“Because, you’re you. And I’ve said it before, I love you.” Josh replied just as quietly. Matt shifted. He hadn’t realized that he said that last part out loud.  
“You were there for me since the beginning. And sure, we teased each other and fought, but you’re always there.” Josh carefully tugged Matt up so they were face to face. Gently cupping the smaller man’s face, he continued just a calmly and quietly as before.  
“You just get me. Even when I make you groan because of my bad jokes, you still react. You look at me like I’m something special. Even when I’m raging, you keep me from destroying things.”  
“Josh…” Matt said, “You are something special. No one else makes me laugh like you do. You always are there for me too. It just feels…” He trailed off.  
“Right?” Josh filled in, watching as Matt’s face lit up slightly.  
“Yeah. I don’t know how else to describe it.” He smiled. Joven looked at his friend, and pressed his forehead against Matt’s. They laid in silence, basking in each other’s presence. The quiet blanketed them, not heavy or awkward, but peaceful and safe. Joven’s eyes flickered up to the body lying next to him.  
“Hey Matt?” Matt hummed in response, looking up into Josh’s eyes. Slowly, giving time for Matt to stop him, Josh leaned in closer, closing the gap between them, and gently pressing their lips together.   
There were no fireworks, or sparks flying like all the books and movies show. There were no flowery declarations. Their lips slotted together, and that was that. It wasn’t awkward, or confusing, or even the slightest bit surprising. They just fit.  
Matt sighed happily and deepened the kiss as Joshua moved with him. It wasn’t forceful or heavy, but the passion flowed between them as their lips moved and shifted against each other. Pulling back for air, Matt couldn’t help but smile widely.  
“Wow.” He breathed, looking at Josh, who beamed at him.  
“Agreed.” They stayed like that pressed together, as they exchanged brief kisses, back and forth, switching off who started the kiss each time. After a few minutes of this, Matt snuggled closer and Josh’s arms wrapped around his new boyfriend. As they began to doze off, a thought suddenly struck Joshua.  
“You know, I still hate spiders.” Matt looked at his boyfriend through sleepy eyes, comment not quite registering, before he let out a quiet chuckle.  
“I didn’t expect anything different.” No other words were spoken as the duo drifted off back to sleep, the feeling of right filling their dreams as they slumbered, content in each other’s arms.


End file.
